casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 37 (series 33)
The 37th episode of series 33 is the 1129th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Eric Styles and written by Pete Lawson. Plot In admin, Connie informs the team that the hospital trust have appointed an executive troubleshooter for the department and encourages them to allow him to complete his report quickly. A man sitting in a wheelchair sarcastically praises her speech and introduces himself as Ciaran Coulson. Meanwhile, as Jacob waits nearby in his car, Jet tells a police officer that she is Omo's carer. To Jacob's dismay, the officer concludes that there are no issues and leaves. At the Food Fest Warehouse, Tejan delivers bread to Shai and Jarrod's vegan stall. Shai tries to speak to Jarrod, but he realises that the order is wrong and goes to return the bread. At the ED, David sees to Ushma Patel who claims to be "a bit under the weather". In Connie's office, Ciaran explains that Hanssen has given him three months to improve the department's performance and expresses his intent to develop a Rapid Assessment and Treatment system. He criticises her current model of treating patients, claiming that the world has moved on, and tells her to get to work. By Tejan's delivery van, Shai finds him and Jarrod kissing, and she reprimands Jarrod for not working. Nevertheless, they all share a hug, and Tejan drives away. Jarrod tells Shai that he loves both of them, and he asks her if her stress stems from what she wanted to him about, but she decides to return to the stall. Outside the emergency department, Ciaran inspects the large queue of ambulances and suggests triaging outside to help deal with the stress. Jacob arrives late for work and explains to Connie that he was dealing with a situation involving his mother. Ciaran makes a remark about putting his own mother in a home, and Jacob takes offence, but Connie manages to deescalate the situation. Speaking to Ciaran, she suggests talking to the team before imposing his plan, and he grins. At the ambulance station, Iain and Ruby are surprised when Jan arrives at work, despite being on annual leave. Iain points out that it is the day of Ross' trial, but she insists on working instead. In cubicles, Jacob treats Ushma. She suggests that she is wasting his time and tries to leave, but he tells her that he needs to record her blood pressure again. She notices that he is stressed and instructs him to breathe slowly. Elsewhere, Jade and Marty tell Ciaran about the issues they have with the hospital, but Archie interrupts and orders them to get back to work. Connie reminds her that, while it is important that Ciaran talks to everyone, she still has work of her own to do. At the food stall, Shai informs Jarrod that she has missed three periods, and she takes exception to his nonchalant attitude towards the news, asserting that she sometimes does not want the relationship she has with him and Tejan. Once Jarrod returns to work, the stove catches fire, and he tries to put it out. However, a gas canister quickly ignites and explodes. On the first floor of the department, Archie suggests to Connie that she is appeasing Ciaran, but she insists that, where Archie sees appeasement, she sees "just enough rope". Following the explosion, Shai desperately orders for an ambulance to be called. She comforts a burnt Jarrod and apologises to him. In cubicles, Ciaran questions Will and Jacob's decision to keep Ushma in the department, and Will claims that she has markers of sepsis. However, Ciaran dismisses his concerns and suggests that she is suffering from a simple viral illness. Connie asks Jacob to move the patient in cubicle 7 to the corridor. Ciaran makes a snide remark about her decision, but she maintains that patient safety is the department's priority. After overhearing the argument, Ushma decides to discharge herself and tells Marty to give her spare coriander to Jacob. Tejan runs to the hospital, and Shai tells him that Jarrod has been taken inside. In resus, Ciaran claims that Jarrod has no life-threatening injuries and instructs Connie to prioritise the patients waiting outside. He declares that he is instituting the RAT system and tells her that she needs her to manage the outdoor triaging. Outside, while Connie announces the plan to the team, Iain asks Jan what is scaring her about Ross' trial. She claims that she is getting drawn into it all again, but he reminds her that Ross is her son. In cubicles, Shai explains to Connie that she was distracted by the fact that she has missed three periods and how Jarrod was more concerned about how his boyfriend would react. As Connie orders her a pregnancy test, Tejan visits her. Opposite the ambulance station, Iain and Ruby find a lethargic Ushma who starts asking where Jacob is. In admin, while Marty explains to Gem what a "thrupple" is, Tejan reassures Shai that he loves kids. As Ushma is taken into resus, Jacob confronts Ciaran, but the latter insists that, as she discharged herself, it is not their problem. In the corridor, David suggests to Jacob that his anger stems from the situation with Omo, and Jacob explains that Jet has been living with and stealing from his mother, but he cannot do anything about it as Omo told the police that the only person she is scared of is him. In resus, despite Connie and Archie telling her to leave, Shai informs Jarrod that she is pregnant, but she is not necessarily keeping it. Ciaran bursts in and reprimands Connie for abandoning her post outside, but she states that his plan is currently unfeasible. In resus 3, Ushma tells Will that she cannot feel her legs. In her office, Connie finds the business card that Elle gave her and tosses it in the bin. In the locker room at the ambulance station, Iain offers to accompany Jan to Ross' trial as emotional support. She thanks him, but she insists that she must go alone. In cubicles, Shai fears that, due to her pregnancy, Jarrod will favour Tejan and leave her, but Tejan assures her that he will be the outsider. Duffy subsequently arrives with an ultrasound machine. Elsewhere, Will decides to take Ushma for a CT scan, and Jacob comforts her on the way. Duffy manages to locate the foetus, but Shai is reluctant to look at it. However, she quickly gives in and becomes attached. Back in resus 3, with Connie's help, Will concludes that Ushma is suffering from encephalitis caused by herpes simplex, and Jacob tells her that her family should be called. Connie is called into resus by Archie when Jarrod begins to have difficulties breathing. Connie asks her if he was lying flat during his X-ray, and, when Archie confirms her suspicions, she deduces that he is suffering from a pneumothorax. In her cubicle, Shai tells Tejan that she is glad that he can make Jarrod happy, but she fears that having a child would ruin their relationship. Jade subsequently arrives and asks if she could talk to them. After entering resus, Ciaran disagrees with Connie's decision to perform a chest drain and suggests using a thoracic decompression catheter. Believing that she has clinical authority, she decides to call Hanssen, but, to her dismay, he tells her otherwise. She leaves resus and, upon returning to her office, she suffers a panic attack. Outside resus, Tejan tells Shai that, if he gets in the way of her and Jarrod, he will leave, emphasising that the baby will always come first. Ciaran walks Archie through the procedure, and she succeeds in decreasing Jarrod's heart rate; she thanks him for his help. After Jan returns from Ross' trial, Iain offers to take her for a drink, and she agrees. In resus 3, after Will informs Ushma that she will be taken up to ITU, Jacob tells her that her daughters have come to visit her. Outside, he tells them to ignore her if she claims that she does not need anything from them. David offers to take him for a drink, but Jacob declines, claiming that there is somewhere he needs to be. Meanwhile, Will asks Ethan and Archie if they want to go to the pub with him. Ethan agrees, but Archie coldly reminds him that she is still working. In resus, Shai notifies Jarrod that she is not going through with the termination and asks both him and Tejan to move in with her. As Connie decides to call Cordelia Featherstone, Gem knocks on her door to give her the diazepam that was ordered for a patient who has recently left, and Connie tells her to leave it on her desk. At The Hope & Anchor, Will comments on Archie's stubbornness and arrogance to Ethan, and he suggests that he fancies her. At a table, Jan reminds Iain that "blood isn't always thicker than water" and claims that she has people who are there for her now. Will interrupts them and asks them if they want to help him teach Ethan how to play poker, and they agree enthusiastically. At his mother's doorstep, Jacob orders Jet to leave otherwise he will wait outside the house every night until she does. Omo overhears their confrontation, and Jacob vows to be there for her. Nevertheless, Jet slams the door in his face. In her office, Ciaran tells Connie that they are both just doing their jobs and maintains that they can work together. She agrees, and he jokingly accuses her of "stealing his best lines", prompting Connie to retort that she is not known to steal or surrender but is rather renowned for being "indefatigable". On her way to the pharmacy, she changes her mind and decides to keep the diazepam for herself. Cast * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Jason Durr as David Hide * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Ellen Thomas as Omo Masters * Serica Davis as Jet Campbell * Rick Warden as Ciaran Coulson * Simone Ashley as Shai Anderton * Idriss Kargbo as Tejan Francis * Elander Moore as Jarrod Morran * Leena Dhingra as Ushma Patel Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline